Body and Soul
by jinx777
Summary: Before flying away on Buckbeak, Sirius gave Harry the notes on the Animagus Transformation that the Marauders kept hidden in the Shrieking Shack. Harry starts his preparations the moment he returns to the Dursley's. Unfortunately, no one ever told Sirius or Harry that the method the Marauders used had risks. Rate M because of language and I am paranoid.
1. The Easy Way

**So I always loved to read Animagus fic, at least ones that were well written, and thought seeing as I am stuck on my other fic's at the moment I would wright this to pass the time. I also decided to use one of my favourite paring for Harry Potter (i.e. Flure).**

 **He will only have one Animagus form, at least that is the plan for now. I don't see it changing any time soon. I do would like ideas for his 'Marauder's' name, though in this it will be more like his Animagus name. Either I will make a poll or pick one if I like it. You will see his form by the end of this chapter, so you should be able to come up with idea's :)**

 **A warning, I may make up spells, mostly because I don't speak Latin. English is my first (and only) language and I struggle with that.**

 **Also, while I will try and keep most of the facts about Harry's Animagus form try, it is likely that I will make some of it up. This is FanFiction after all, and I really don't see the point of spending a lot of time looking through contradictory information in book and the internet for something I am not even making money off of.**

 **Please don't take that the wrong way, but I really do only write these fics as a hobby. I enjoy writing and seeing what people think, but I do still have a life outside these fics that I need to live.**

 **This is starting in the summer after 'Prisoner of Azkaban'.**

 **Don't like don't read. XP**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Summary:** Before flying away on Buckbeak, Sirius gave Harry the notes on the Animagus Transformation that the Marauders kept hidden in the Shrieking Shack. Harry starts his preparations the moment he returns to the Dursley's. Unfortunately, no one ever told Sirius or Harry that the method the Marauders used had risks. Rate M because of language and I am paranoid.

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 1- The Easy Way

XXX

Harry didn't have to wait long after returning to the Dursley's for them to leave him alone in the house, in fact it was less than two minutes after they returned from King's Cross. Apparently hearing that he not only had a Wizard Godfather, but that said man was also a convicted mass murder made his relatives uncomfortable.

They had pulled onto the drive, unpacked is suitcase, then drove off again. Harry didn't even ask where they were going or when they would be back.

Not wasting a second he pulled out the notes Sirius had given him before leaving on the Animagus Transformation that he had been reading for the past few weeks since being given them, along with his potion ingredients. He had ordered everything he would need while still at Hogwarts, though making sure Hermione didn't notice had not been easy.

Hermione was one of his best friends and he loved her like a sister, but she had a bad habit of thinking she knew what was best for everyone. She also tended to enforce her opinion regardless of what anyone else said. Ron was his best friend, but had too big a mouth at times. Harry didn't trust the redhead not to blurt something out while arguing with Hermione.

He would tell them when he went to the Burrow at the end of summer.

Taking out his cauldron Harry carefully placed it on top of the cooker so it was covering all four burners, before turning and placing the ingredients he needed on the side and started preparing them. Despite what Snape said, Harry was actually very good with potions. It was almost like cooking, only with very odd and often disgusting ingredients.

Cooking was one of the few things Harry actually enjoyed about his time at the Dursley's. He always found it relaxing, and it was the only thing his relatives couldn't say he was terrible at.

He liked to have everything ready before starting, so he could put all his focus on the cauldron while it was cooking. So as he was waiting for it to heat up he got to work, trying not to think about the things he was cutting and crushing.

The potion he was trying to make was surprisingly simple and easy to brew, though Sirius had warned him it tasted worse than the Polyjuice Potion. Apparently when his father and the other Marauders had first taken it they had lost the ability to taste anything for a week, though the effects did decrease over time.

While not the most promising idea it was the easiest, and fastest, way to discover your Animagus form.

From what he had read in the notes there were three ways to become an Animagus.

The first and hardest way was to become a master of Transfiguration, followed by months if not years of mediation. This was the most known method, and the reason so few Wizards or Witches ever even attempted it. Over all it took on average five years to become an Animagus this way.

The second was the rarest of the three and was almost unheard of. It was also supposed to be the most dangerous as it almost always resulted in the Witch or Wizard being unable to change back without help. This was when it was done with Accidental Magic, as in when a young child's magic reacts before they even started learning magic. The problem with this was that they almost never knew how to turn back, and in some case lost the ability to become human again forever.

The last was the method Harry was planning on using.

Basically the Potion he was brewing would force him, very painfully based on the notes, into his Animagus form. It would only last five minutes before forcing him back into human form, a failsafe of sorts to ensure he didn't get stuck, with the time limit getting a little longer each time he used it. After that it was a matter of remembering how it felt to transform. The idea was to keep taking it until you could remember how it felt and do it without the potion, though the notes also warned to only take it once a day.

Grimacing as he added in a size three goblet of Grindylow blood pre-mixed with Troll saliva, Harry took a step back as a small puff of dark purple smoke erupted from the cauldron. He quickly waved it away while gagging as the smell of rotten eggs hit him, trying to clean his steamed up glasses with his shirt.

It crossed his mind that he should open a window, but Harry quickly decided against it. Let the Dursley's choke on it when they got back, whenever that may be.

Overall it took Harry five hours to complete the Potion. Three to make it, one to let it simmer and then another hour to let it cool. By the end he had enough to fill thirty two vials, each worth one short of the potion. He then packed them all into a special case he had ordered along with the ingredients, before closing it.

Again from what he had read from the notes it took his dad three weeks before he stopped needing the potion, Sirius two months and Peter took almost three months. Without a doubt he would need to make more, especially if his plan to bribe Ron and Hermione into forgiving him for doing this without them was going to work. He would admit the thought that he would be able to help Hermione for once played a small part in his decision, but it really was only a small part.

Making sure to clean everything after he had finished, Harry took all of his things up to his room. He opening the window so that Hedwig would be able to get in when she arrived, his ever faithful owl having opted to fly back from Hogwarts instead of staying in her cage.

He then went to the bathroom and took the mirror hanging on the wall over the sink down and carried it into his room, leaning it on the floor against his bed before locking the door in case his relatives returned sooner than he was expecting.

Harry quickly took out one of the potions before hiding the case under the lose floorboard in his room, along with a few other things from his trunk so the Dursley's wouldn't find them.

Now sat on the floor in front of the mirror with the vial in hand, Harry took a moment to calm himself and take a closer look at the potion he was about to drink. The vial held a single mouthful of a dark red liquid that seemed to be bubbling. It was slightly see-through, and when he uncorked the top Harry was hit with a sickly sweet smell that made his mouth dry. Taking off his glasses as a last minute thought, Harry took one more deep breath before pinching his nose and gulping the entire potion in one go.

The moment the liquid hit his tongue Harry was hit with a burning sensation, almost as if he was drinking liquid fire. He was forced to suppress the reflex to gag and spit it out, eyes clenched tightly shut as he forced himself to swallow it all. The burning sensation carried on down his throat, making him grab his neck in pain and drop the vile in his hand where it rolled under his bed and out of sight. After getting passed his throat the burning collected in his stomach, and for a moment Harry feared that he had made a mistake and that the potion was going to burn a hole right through him.

Once all of the potion reached his stomach there was a moment where it simple sat there, burning him from the inside out as Harry clenched his teeth to muffle the screams. Then it started to spread out to the rest of his body. He could feel it as the burning travelled up his arms, adding an odd itching to the mixed as it moved to his hands.

While twisting on the floor Harry was somehow able to pull off his jacket, only for his eyes to widen at what he saw with his blurry vision. Following the burning up his arms dark brown, almost black feathers had started to spring up from under his skin. Turning back to the mirror as he felt the burning reach his face, Harry watched as more feathers grew over his face and neck. Though he ideally noted that the ones on his neck were a lighter shade of brown before the pain got too much to think about it. Then the sound of snapping hit his ears followed not a moment later by even more pain as he felt the bones in his legs seeming to break and reform slightly different, only to break and reform again.

He was somehow able to grab his bed sheet at this point and bite down on it to further muffle his screams, only for him to suddenly realise he no longer had teeth or even lips. Forcing himself to look in the mirror again, Harry saw that instead of a mouth he now had a hooked yellow beak with a black tip.

It was then I realised that his vision was no longer blurry, and a glance at his eyes showed that instead of their usual green they were now a bright gold with a black diamond pupil. That was the last thing Harry was able to think about before the burning got too much for him to concentrate on anything else. For the next few minutes Harry could do nothing but thrash around and try not to scream as it felt like his body was being turn burned and torn apart at the same time over and over again.

Then without warning, just as he thought he could take no more and was going to pass out, everything stopped. The burning, the breaking, everything was simple gone as if it was never there at all. Even the memory of the pain was becoming duller for some reason.

Blinking rapidly as he opened his eyes to see his now much shorter height, Harry tried to stand up only to fall flat. He tried to use his hands to catch himself, only to find that he didn't _have_ any hands. Instead there was a pair dark brown, almost black wings, with lighter brown feathers where they connected to his body.

Getting excited Harry gave up on trying to stand and instead rolled himself into a potion so that he could see the mirror, although even that was harder than it should be.

The bird looking back at him in the mirror was beautiful, if a little odd because of it lying on its side in such a strange position. Its head, chest and wings were all covered in the same dark feathers. While its shoulders and stomach had lighter feathers. The very tips of his wings were white, along with a strip of white over his tail. That had been a little odd when he turned to look at it, suddenly having a tail. Then there were his feet, which were now yellow bird feet with inch long black talons.

The only odd thing was a familiar shaped crack on the right side of his beak, though it looked like it had healed a long time ago. He should have known that his Animagus form would have some reminder of his scar, though why it was on his beak he didn't know.

After he was done examining himself, Harry rolled onto his stomach and attempted to stand again. It took several attempts, and he was sure he had scratched the floor with his new talons at some point but after much struggling he was able to get up. He didn't dare try and take a step, not trusting himself yet in this new and completely different form. It was hard enough to simple stand with his talons getting in the way.

Harry was able to quickly notice that he felt a lot lighter now, though simple wrote it off as a bird thing. He would have to try and find out what specific species of bird he was…

But before Harry could think about it anymore, he was once again hit with the same burning pain that the potion gave him. It didn't last nearly as long though, and within two minutes Harry was back to his normal body.

He was crouched on the floor using his hands to keep his balance, panting heavily as sweat dripped off his skin and hit the floor. After getting his breath back, Harry blindly felt around for his glasses. But despite everything, the pain, and sudden exhaustion that hit him…

Harry couldn't stop the grin crossing his face as he looked in the mirror.

"…I…did it…"

XXX

The next day Harry saw his relatives for only a few minutes while they packed, having returned in the middle of the night. They were apparently taking a trip to visit Aunt Marge, fir the rest of the summer. This meant that he would not be seeing them for the rest of the holiday, a fact that neither he nor they were bothered by.

Harry was a little surprised when they let him enough food to last him through the summer, if only barley. But then again the new threat of an insane magical godfather coming after them seemed to have…given them a reason to be nicer to him. They even gave him a spare key to the house.

They had left before breakfast, much to Dudley's horror.

It was about a week later that Harry caught a bus to the local Library. He had been taking the potion every day and the pain was almost ignorable now, though still enough to make it hard to focus on the actual _feeling_ of the change. He was able to move around in his Animagus form now, though Harry hadn't dared try and actually fly yet. His time limit had stretched to about fifteen minutes, but considering how long it took him to simple walk Harry wasn't confident.

He was a little worried that Hedwig hadn't arrived yet, but assumed she was simple enjoying her trip back without need to worry about delivering his mail.

The ride wasn't too bad, even though the bus was packed. The Dursley's had made sure that everyone within a mile radius of Private Drive knew he was a 'insane', so no one that recognised him came near. Even with the red cap on his head hiding his hair, most people recognised him.

When he did reach the Library Harry quickly made his way over to the public computers, and after waiting for his to load started looking for information on his Animagus form. It took longer than he would have thought, though the fact there were so many different types of birds around the world and he didn't even know the name of the one he was looking for slowed him down.

But after three hours of endless pictures of birds, Harry finally found the one he was looking for.

XXX

 **Basic description taken from Wiki**

XXX

 _The Harris's hawk, formerly known as the bay-winged hawk or dusky hawk, is a medium-large bird of prey that breeds from the southwestern United States south to Chile and central Argentina. Birds are sometimes reported at large in Western Europe, especially Britain, but it is a popular species in falconry and these records almost certainly all refer to escapes from captivity._

 _The Harris' hawk is notable for its behaviour of hunting cooperatively in packs consisting of tolerant groups, while other raptors often hunt alone. It is the Harris's hawk's intelligence which leads to a social nature which results in easier training and has led to the Harris' hawk to become a popular bird for use in falconry._

 _Harris' hawks live in sparse woodland and semi-desert, as well as marshes (with some trees) in some parts of their range, including mangrove swamps, as in parts of their South American range. Harris' hawks are permanent residents and do not migrate. Important perches and nest supports are provided by scattered larger trees or other features (e.g., power poles, woodland edges, standing dead trees, live trees, and boulders and saguaros._

XXX

There were several pictures of Harris Hawks with slightly different shades, some with more white then his Animagus form, but there was no doubt that he found the right one. After paying the librarian, an old man that looked like he might give Dumbledore a run for his money, to print off the information so he could look at it again later Harry moved to leave the Library.

He was just coming up to the door when he saw a familiar and very unwelcome face, along with several other he wasn't familiar with.

Piers Polkiss was his cousin's best friend, and one of the many people that made his life hell before he started Hogwarts. He still looked like a rat to Harry, though after meeting Wormtail the image wasn't as strong as it had been the last time they had met. He was also still smaller and skinnier then Harry, which was only further enforced by the two gorillas' walking on either side of him that reminded him strongly of Crab and Goyle.

Seeing that they hadn't noticed him yet Harry quickly lowered his head so that his hat hid most of his face from view, hoping to get pass them without them realising he was ever there.

Unfortunately, that hope was shattered when Piers being his usual arse moved so that Harry walked into him.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going, you better say sorry for bumping into me!"

Harry could hear the smugness in the teen's voice as the two others moved to either side of him, boxing him in and smirking at his smaller form. He actually considered just saying sorry and walking away, but before he could Piers decided to punch him in the stomach.

Now while the rat faced teen wasn't that strong, the fact Harry wasn't expecting the punch meant it winded him. He fell to his knees holding his stomach, glasses slipping off his face and hitting the ground between him and Piers' feet. All three of the teens were laughing now, and before Harry could make a move to take his glasses back Piers step on them, crushing the frames and shattering the glass.

It was then that something…odd happened.

Harry felt a burst of red hot anger well up inside of him, only to realise that it wasn't just anger when he felt it moving to his eyes. His blurry vision cleared as his fists turned white and a snarl grew across his lips and tilted his head slightly to look up at Polkiss, one eye now visible under the hat. What Harry didn't know but would figure out later was that the eye now glaring at the laughing teen was no longer its usual emerald green, but the glowing gold of his Animagus form.

The moment Piers stopped laughing enough to look down and see this, his face paled and he backed away in fear. He quickly took another back when Harry stood back up, still unable to see his face because of the hat covering most of it.

The two teens on either side of Harry didn't see his eyes however, or understand why Piers had started backing away and look like he had seen a ghost. If they had, they may have been able to avoid what happened next. Using the speed he had honed as his time as a Seeker, Harry turned to the one on his left and hooked his leg behind the boy's left knee. This brought his face down close enough for Harry to slam his fist into the guy's nose, which exploded with a spurt of blood.

Turning away from his first victim for the moment as he tried to stop the bleeding, Harry was able to catch the other teen that had been on his right in the stomach as he attempted to charge him from behind. The guy also fell to his knees, winded and clutching his stomach. Not giving him time to recover Harry aimed a punch at his left temple, knocking him out instantly before turning and repeating the punch to the other.

With his shirt now slightly stained with blood and his chest heaving Harry slowly turned to Piers only to see him legging it down the street, just before he turned a corner and was out of sight.

XXX

Harry returned to Private Drive in a daze, his body moving on auto-pilot. The adrenalin had long since left his system, leaving him drained and confused. He had no idea where the anger or the strength for that matter, had come from. It had felt like nothing he had ever felt before, almost like the first time he had flown on a broom.

He moved to the stairs to the bathroom, splashing water in his face and trying to shake the cobweb from his head. His muddled mind ideally noticed that he was still able to see despite not having his glasses, and he glanced at his reflection to see his usual green eyes looking back at him. However as he was looking, Harry saw a brief flash of gold overtake them for a moment before returning to normal. If he hadn't been looking he would have missed it, but for less than a second his eyes had changed to his Animagus forms.

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, idly noting that it was a very… _bird like_ motion.

Part of his mind was screaming at Harry that something wasn't right, that he needed to send a letter so Hermione or maybe even St. Mungo's and ask for help. But another and apparently louder part of his mind argued that this was a good thing.

His eyes were fixed, in fact they were probably better than most normal people's eyes at this point. Sure he had beat up those other boys in a fit of rage, but they deserved it. They had started it, not him. Harry had simple reacted to the situation.

Fight or Flight.

They had cut of his option of Flight, so Harry had been forced to Fight.

The more he fought about it, the quieter the other voice got until it was little more than a whisper in the back of his head. There was nothing wrong with him, Harry had done nothing wrong. With these thoughts, Harry turned away from the mirror and made his way to his room, taking another Animagus Potion from the box and necking it without a second thought.

XXX

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **As you can see, Harry us starting to get the negative effects from the method he is using to because an Animagus. That being he is starting to struggle to keep his 'inner animal' separate from his human side.**

 **Looking at both Sirius and Wormtail, I thought it seemed like a logical move. Peter is more rat then man when he is found in the third book, and Sirius is more or less a dog in many ways (if you get my meaning ;)**

 **The reason for this will be explained later in the fic, I already have a plan for why it is happening. Having said that, I am not sure if I will have Harry, Ron and Hermione realise what that is until after Ron and Hermione start to take the potion themselves. Not sure what I would have them become yet though.**

 **Don't get me wrong, they will notice something is different about Harry. But they are still only kids at this point and the idea of being about to become Animagus might just be a little too tempting and through off even Hermione's common sense.**

 **Let me know what you think. Next chapter should be longer.**


	2. Best Way to Learn

**I was a little surprised at how many people reviewed the first chapter, it was a better response then I was expecting. :)**

 **This chapter is not as long as I would have liked, and to be honest it could have probably been part of the first. This is mostly just going into a few more details of some of the things changing in Harry, along with a few other things. ;)**

 **Next chapter** **should** **be out before Christmas, but I am making no promises.**

 **Enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 2- Best Way to Learn

XXX

Another week passed and Harry was now able to take the potion without losing his mind to the pain, meaning he was able to focus on the way his body changed when shifting into his Animagus form.

He still needed it to change of course, but after hours of practicing Harry could force feathers to grow out of the back of his arms. He was also able to turn the nails on his hands into talons, though why that was possible when they should have been on his feet Harry would never understand, not that he really cared either way. He was able to turn his lips hard like a beak, but they stayed the same colure and shape so he still had work to do there.

His hearing had also improved while in human form, making it so Harry could now hear people talking in the house across the street without effort. The headaches had been a little annoying, but he had soon learnt to block out the sound of his neighbours fighting and focus on what was around him.

Then there were his eyes.

After a few days they had stopped flashing between green and gold, but even when they were his human eyes Harry now had perfect vision. He also found them the easiest part of his body to change, though at first it had made him dizzy. While his human eyes were now perfect, his Hawk eyes were _better_ than perfect. They also had the added bonus of looking badass, at least in Harry's opinion.

After what had happened when he went to the library, Harry tried to avoid leaving the house. But even then he still needed to go shopping as it turned out the Dursley's hadn't left him as much food as Harry had first thought.

Or maybe the better explanation was that Harry's diet had taken a drastic change.

It had been subtle at first, Harry found himself preferring the taste of meat over vegetables or fruits. Then the way he liked his meat changed, before starting his Animagus training Harry liked his steak medium well-done but only to suddenly find he barely needed to heat it anymore. He also found a new love of chicken and other such meats like duck, again barley cooked.

On top of that Harry had at some point stopped using a knife and fork, instead making his talons grow from his fingers and tearing his food apart and swallowing without even bothering to chew. He still liked cooked meat, but now just liked it better less done.

Then there were his shopping trips themselves.

Harry found himself acting…different are people since he started taking the Potion. Whereas before he would keep his head down and avoid eye contact, Harry found himself staring people down if they met his eye. When someone tried to get in his face or talked behind his back, instead of walking away he had started calling them out on it.

It was like he was a completely new person, Harry with a backbone and glare that made people flinch if they met it too long.

He knew something wasn't right, that something odd was happening to him. But every time Harry thought about stopping taking the potion or asking for help, he found himself just…not caring enough. Why was it such a bad thing? Sure the eating nearly raw meat and other more bird or animal like tendencies were a little odd to get used to, but were they really all that bad either?

Frowning, Harry gave a shrug and decided not to worry about it for now. According to the letting Harry had gotten from Ron's new…energetic owl, he would be seeing both his best friends soon enough for the World Cup. He would just keep training until then, and maybe he would even be done. They wouldn't be picking him up for another two weeks, and it was only getting easier.

He went and got his Potion for the day and sat on his bed with the window open, and was about to take the cork out when the sound of wings beating against the air reached his ears as it got closer. Pausing for a moment, Harry turned his attention outside his window and his eyes soon spotted a familiar white owl flying towards him.

Smiling Harry moved away from the window to give Hedwig more room just was she came swooping in, holding out his arm for her to land on his wrist. He wasn't surprised when his arm didn't dip slightly like it would usually do when Hedwig landed on his arm, and brought his free hand up and stroked her neck with his finger.

"I was starting to get worried about you Hedwig, I hope you had fun."

His response was a slight tilt of the head and shifting of her feet on his arm. Still smiling Harry started walking over to the perch on his desk so he could put Hedwig down while he got her some treats.

" _Hatchling._ "

Only to stop dead and his eyes to widen with shock.

Slowly turning his eyes onto Hedwig with his head tilting in that new bird like way he had started doing since taking the Animagus Potion, Harry slowly backed up until he felt his legs hit his bed and sat down.

"Did you just…"

" _Hatchling. Different?"_

The words sounded very broken, like someone trying to speak a language they barely understood, and had a very distinct female tone. But there was something else too, despite how broken it sounded Harry understood the words perfectly and could almost _feel_ the emotions in them.

Blinking slowly Harry carefully lowered Hedwig to his knee, letting her jump off his arm as the two starred at each other for a moment.

"Hedwig…can you understand me?"

" _Hatchling. Yes. Different?"_

Harry suddenly felt a very large grin spreading across his face as it suddenly hit him. His Animagus form was a bird…he could actually talk to and understand birds! Sure it was nowhere near as clear as when he was talking to snakes, but this was incredible.

He was so excited that he didn't even question why Hedwig kept calling him Hatchling.

Gesturing for her to move to from his knee to the bed, Harry too the vile he had set down and quickly drained the Potion. It only took about ten seconds now for him to change completely, and when he did Harry found himself looking slightly up at Hedwig. The Snowy Owl was slightly bigger then him, but Harry was sure that given practice he would be faster.

Hedwig's only reaction to his new form as another tilt of the head.

" _Hatchling?_ "

Harry proudly puffed up his feathers and bobbed his head in her direction, and stayed still as Hedwig slowly edged closer towards him. When he was finally next to her Hedwig gave a slight affectionate nip to the top of his head before hopping back and using her wings to take her to the windowsill, looking from him to outside several times.

" _Hatchling. Fly."_

For a moment he was tempted to just follow, the thought of flying without a broom sweeping over him. But common sense hit him before he could, and instead he tried to think of a way to explain in a way Hedwig would understand before settling on something simple.

" _Can't."_

In response Hedwig tilted her head and puffed up with what Harry just knew was annoyance, before she nodded her head in a very human like manner at the windowsill next to her.

" _Hatchling…here…"_

There was a slight…commanding tone to the words this time, and for some reason Harry found himself doing as he was told without a second thought. It was like he was being scolded by an annoyed parent.

Opening his wings and flapping them to give himself a little extra lift to his jump, Harry landed on the wooden frame next to Hedwig with enough space between them for her to stretch her wings.

What followed was Hedwig showing him different wing movements with her body, while also trying to explain in her broken words what they would do in the air. Harry was forced to copy each of them as he was shown over and over again, and if he got it wrong Hedwig would give him a harmless but still annoying peck on the head or clip him with her wing.

This went on for a few minutes until she seemed satisfied, and before Harry had time to realised what she was going to do Hedwig used her wing and pushed him out of the window. For a moment time seemed to move in slow motion for Harry, he felt the wind rushing past him, saw the ground coming closer and closer, but it all seemed to be happening at a tenth of the actual speed.

" _Hatchling. Fly."_

Harry heard Hedwig's voice again in his head, and it was enough to break him out of his shock.

Letting instinct and the lesson Hedwig had just given him take over Harry and tilted his body into a headfirst dive. As time finally started to speed back up to normal Harry let himself fall of a moment before opening his wings and tilting them so they caught the wing like Hedwig had shown him. It was close, Harry actually felt his talons touching the ground just was he caught the wind and started gaining height and started flapping.

Before he even knew it Harry was in the air looking down at the street, Hedwig coming to fly alongside him on his right. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and while she didn't say anything Harry could see the smug expression on her face and in her eyes.

Within moments Harry found himself succumbing to the feeling of flying without a broom or anything else holding him up, the fact this was under his own power making it more real and exciting than any other time he had been in the air. The feel of the wind on his feathers, the whistling as he cut through the air like a knife. He was a little surprised that he didn't need to flap his wings as much as he was expecting, but once he had gained enough height Harry found that the wind was keeping him up for the most part with him only needing to flap when he started slowing.

There was a few moments when Harry moved his wings into the wrong position and he started to dip or spin off in the wrong direction, but whenever it happened Hedwig was there to remind him what he needed to do to correct himself before he fell out of the sky.

With a low cry of joy that echo around the street, Harry started to dive again and pick up speed. Pulling up when he was about four feet from the ground he started quickly gaining altitude, his wings flapping faster as he picked up more and more speed before levelling out at around two or maybe even three hundred feet. Hedwig once again right beside him after making a dive of her own to catch up with his smaller and faster form.

Unfortunately in his excitement Harry had forgotten that the Potion had a time limit…a time limit that decided to run out at that exact moment.

With a burst of burning pain Harry found himself once again human, and suddenly instead of flying he was falling. He could hear the suddenly panicked screeching of Hedwig as she tried to grab onto the back of his shirt and lift him, but it was pointless as he was too big and the wind tore her away from him as he started picking up speed.

" _Hatchling! Fly! Hatchling! Fly! Hatchling! Fly! Hatchling! Fly! Hatchling! Fly!"_

Harry couldn't see the ground at this point, his eyes watering from the wind. His mind started racing, looking for a way to survive this and not end up splattered on the ground. But in the end he knew there was only one thing he could do.

Closing his eyes completely Harry took a deep breath, and with his magic forcibly _grabbed_ the part inside him that made him change. With more force than he had ever dared use when trying to change into his Animagus form without the Potion, Harry pulled on it as hard as he could and forced it to the surface.

Unlike when the Potion forced him to change, Harry found that this time was painless and almost instant. There was still a flash of heat, but it wasn't painful and only lasted for a second before he was a Hawk again.

Eyes snapping open Harry let out a loud screech when he saw that he was still falling, and quickly opened his wings to try and slow his decent. It was close, as close as when Hedwig had knocked him out of the window. His talons once again scrapping the ground as he furiously beat his wings to gain lift as the muscles screamed in protest.

Somehow Harry was able to stop himself from hitting the ground and gained a little more height, only for his now very saw and tired wings to give out. Luckily this time when he fell it was into a relatively soft bush, which was able to cushion the worst of the impact. It took several minutes of him simple lying on top of the bush before he even had the strength to look around.

Harry had no idea where he was at this point or how far he and Hedwig had flown from Privet Drive, but right now he was in someone's back garden. He could see a house painted blue and a lot of flowers and grass, but didn't recognise any of it. He also saw Hedwig landing on the roof of the house, her large yellow eyes staring at him with worry.

It took several minutes for Harry to find a solid foothold on the bush, his feet slipping between branches several times before he found one large enough to hold him.

That had been close.

After getting over both the shock of almost falling to his death and the fact he had just done a full Animagus transformation without the Potion to force it, Harry jump from the Bush and into a ruff lift-off as he flew over to the roof next to Hedwig.

" _Hatchling. Hurt?_ "

Harry could feel the worry come off of her words, and he lowered his head slightly in embarrassment. It gave him a warm feeling that she was so worried about him, and Harry was once again remained of a mother worrying about her child. That was the best way he could think to describe the feeling he got from Hedwig, similar to what he felt from Miss Weasley when she was mothering him at the Burrow.

Without thinking Harry tried to give her a smile, only to remember he didn't have a mouth at the moment.

" _No, I'm fine."_

When he saw she still looked worried, Harry stretched out his wings for her inspection. After a quick glace she seemed satisfied.

It was then Harry remembered that she had pushed him out the window, and his eyes narrowed.

" _You pushed me out of the window!_ "

" _Hatchling. Learn. Faster."_

Harry could only shake his head, unable to think of an argument to that. After all, it did work.

" _Hatchling. Back."_

He knew Hedwig was telling him they were going back to Privet Drive, and though he didn't like it gave a small nod in agreement. As much as he wanted to keep flying, Harry knew that they needed to go back. For one thing he wanted to see if he would be able to switch between his human and Animagus forms at will now, plus he didn't lock up before they left. While Harry could care less about the Dursley's house being broke into, his stuff was there and not something a Muggle should get their hands on.

XXX

The fly back was a lot more subdued then the one away, mostly because Harry was simple too tired to do anything else after his fall. It took more out of him then he had realised and his wings were saw.

However something Harry noticed was the fact that despite not knowing where he and Hedwig had ended up, he somehow knew _exactly_ where he needed to go to get back. It was like some kind of…pull in the back of his head, pointing him in the right direction and telling him where he wanted to go.

As thy were flying Harry decided to experiment a little, and let his focus move from Privet Drive to The Burrow. Like a switch the pull in his head changed direction, telling him to go a different way. He then did the same with Hogwarts, and again the pull changed.

One more thing to add to the apparently ever growing list it seemed, not that Harry was complaining.

When they finally had Privet Drive in sight Harry was suddenly hit by the realization that his bedroom window was actually a lot smaller then he thought it was from the outside, and as they got closer he started to hesitate. But when Hedwig, who was bigger than Harry in bird form made it through he decided it would be fine.

Slowing himself down as he came up to the gap like he saw her do, Harry got through with the tips of his wings barely brushing the edges.

Unfortunately as if the universe wanted to remind him that he was still inexperienced in flying with wings, Harry didn't slow down enough and almost when crashing into his door across from the window on the other side of the room. His feet brushing the bed, Harry skidded to the floor and started rolling uncomfortably for a few feet before coming to a stop on his back.

He could practically feel the exasperation coming off of Hedwig at his failed landing, who was now sat looking very comfortable on the perch on his desk. Getting back to his feet, Harry gave a few stretches just to make sure he wasn't hurt before nodding to himself when he was sure nothing had been broken.

It took him several minutes to find his the switch to turn back into a human, the lack of a life and death situation giving him a little more time then when he was falling out of the sky. But he did find it, and a second later Harry was stood up once again as human as the day he was born. Only for the pain in his arms to hit a moment later as he stumbled tiredly over to his bed, his shoulders feeling like they were on fire after the work they had down in his Animagus form.

Without a word he fell onto his bed, the thin and ratty mattress never having felt as good as he quickly fell asleep.

XXX

It took another week for Harry to get used to full changing without the Animagus Potion, though he did get good at changing specific parts one or two at a time. One if his favourites, after his eyes, was to make his hands change into bird feet. He still didn't understand how that worked.

He tried to make his wings grow out of his back, mostly just to see if he could, but all it did was make feathers grow around his shoulders. Sometimes when he was bored while doing his homework Harry would even pass the time while writing by making feathers grow out of his skin, mostly his arms and face.

His flying lessons with Hedwig were getting easier every day, and the more experienced flyer had been very patient with him. It soon became clear that they had different strengths however. Hedwig was built more powerful, able to fly for longer periods of time. Harry however while in his Animagus form was a lot faster and agile, able to pull off sharper turns.

At first Harry thought he would be able to talk to any bird after he started talking with Hedwig, but it seemed most were only able to say a word or nothing at all. Hedwig was just special, something he had always suspected anyway. She was also getting smarter, her words less broken and speaking in more complete sentences. However Hedwig also refused to call him anything but Hatchling, despite how many time Harry had asked her to use his actual name.

At the moment Harry was in the middle of writing a letter to Sirius, even if he would need to wait for another owl to turn up before being able to send it. He loved Hedwig and couldn't ask for a better owl, but she wasn't very discreet compared to some of the more common breeds and would be recognised.

It had taken a lot of explaining, and even more bacon, to get Hedwig to understand this and she was still not happy about it. Even now as he was writing the letter she was sat on her perch staring at it, looking like she was going to try and steal it the moment he was done and fly away. He had made sure to close the window just in case.

The letter was just to tell his Godfather that he had actually become an Animagus, albeit only barely and still needed work. Harry did consider telling him about the…side-effects that had been occurring, but in the end decided not to say anything. He didn't want to risk Sirius getting worried about him and coming back to Britain, getting himself caught in the process.

Last he heard Sirius was on some tropical island somewhere soaking up the sun and getting his strength back, and as long as he was still a wanted man Harry wanted it to stay that way.

When he finished the letter Harry quickly snatched it away as Hedwig did indeed make a grab for it, putting it in the top draw so she wouldn't be able to take it while he was sleeping or something. This in turn got him another glare, her whole body puffing up.

" _My Letter. I take Hatchling Letter."_

"I already told you Hedwig, you can't take letters to Sirius for me. You're just too beautiful, you would draw too much attention."

He was laying it on think, but Harry really didn't want her to be mad at him. The last time she was mad at him she kept biting him for a week.

Letting out a sigh when he saw she was still glaring at him, Harry stood from his desk and moved to open the window as he called out over his shoulder.

"How about we go for a fly?"

If complimenting her wasn't going to work, Harry was sure seeing him fail at landing a few more times would put her in a better mood. It was one of the only things he still struggled it.

In response to his offer Hedwig jumped from her perch and straight out the window, circling the air above the house while waiting for him to catch up.

XXX

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Again sorry for it being shorter and not a lot happening, the next chapter should be both longer and have more things going on. Not sure if it will get to the World cup for next chapter or the one after that, but the next one will have Harry meeting up with Weasley's and Hermione.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	3. Zoo in the House

**Ok, so for all those who have been asking, yes this is going to be a Harry Fleur paring. It is one of my favourite pairings so I figured why not.**

 **Another thing is that in this story it is not illegal to be an unregistered Animagus unless you have a criminal history, but don't worry they will still get Skeeter later in the fic. ;) This will just make a lot of things easier, because as you have already seen from Harry it will be all but impossible to hide it.**

 **Also a big thank you to '** PugTheMagician **', for giving me the idea for Ron's Animagus forms. I will not say what it is because you will see in this chapter, but wanted to give credit where it is due. Hermione was harder, but I think I made a good choice.**

 **I will say that this is fiction, and therefore does not need to be perfectly accurate on all details of the animals. If it makes you feel better, just go with Magic fixes the things that are not right.**

 **Enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 3- Zoo in the House

XXX

The morning Harry was going to be picked up by the Weasley's, he decided to go on a fly with Hedwig to stretch his wings before she left. Hedwig would be flying to the Burrow herself, meeting him there in a few days. He wasn't sure when the next time he would be able to just go for a fly would be, so wanted to enjoy it while he could.

Following Hedwig out of the window with his wings beating the air rapidly to get the lift he needed, Harry was quickly able to find the same air current Hedwig was using and moved to fly about two feet away from her. He was definitely getting better at taking off, though it was nowhere as graceful as Hedwig.

While in the air itself Harry was a natural, much the same as when he was on a broom. He could find the perfect air currents to use, angle his wings in just the right way and dive to within feet of the ground and still pull up at the last minute. Unfortunately Harry still needed a _lot_ of work on his landings, because it was just getting embarrassing for both of them when he kept missing branches or rolling along the ground because he didn't slow down enough.

Hedwig was very patient with him and never called him out on it beyond giving advice on how to correct it, but no matter how hard he tried Harry just couldn't seem to get a handle on it. Harry was just lucky he hadn't seriously hurt himself yet, which was odd because he had more than a few ruff landings.

By the time he flew back through his window, Harry was thankful that he had decided to move his bed to the wall across from it so had a softer…crash landing. He still couldn't change back while still in the air, wanting to wait until he could at least land as a bird before trying to land as a human.

The last letter he got from Ron said that he and Hermione would be arriving at exactly 3pm, though it didn't specify how. It also said that Miss Weasley had, after a lot of arguing, had convinced Mr Weasley not to come with them.

This was probably a good thing, because even with the Dursley's gone the man's obsession with Muggle's would result in a full tour of the house with an explanation on everything inside it. While Harry thought of the Weasley's like family, there was only so much he was willing to put up with and Ron's dad asking him to explain how a toaster worked was pushing it.

By the time 3pm came around Harry had everything packed in his trunk, including more than enough vials of Animagus Potion for Ron and Hermione to start their own training hidden at the bottom under a pile of clothes.

Hedwig had left almost as soon as they had gotten back from their flight, so Harry was left sitting on his own in the living room tapping his finger on the wooden armrest of his chair. The talon on the end of his finger clicking loudly in the silence as it matched the ticking from the clock on the wall. The rest of his body was unnaturally still as he stared into space without blinking, not even his chest moving as he continued to tap his finger.

Then without warning there was a loud crack, and suddenly laying on the floor in the middle of the room were his two best friends.

Hermione's hair was even messier than usual, sticking up in random directions as she let out a groan and looked pale. Harry was actually worried that she was about to be sick. Ron had somehow ended up on his back with his feet in the air, also paler then usual and groaning slightly as he rolled to his feet.

Harry quickly changed his finger back to normal before either noticed the talon, his eyes falling on the iron kettle clutched in Ron's hand. As far as he could tell it was an ordinary black kettle, though it was very beaten up.

"Bloody Portkey, stupid things are worse than using Flu Powder."

Smirking at Ron's complaining while ideally wondering what a Portkey was, Harry stepped back on instinct when he saw something coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. The sight of a now surprised Hermione falling onto the setae when he avoided her hug made Harry chuckle and quickly brought the attention of both his friends onto him.

Ron gave him a smile though seemed confused when he saw that Harry didn't have his glasses on, but still moved forward to pull him into a quick 'guy hug' while Hermione got back to her feet.

"Harry did you break your glasses again? Really you need to be more careful."

Giving another chuckle as he was pulled into a hug by his bushy haired friend, Harry shook his head and gently pushed her away and stepped back slightly with a smile.

"Actually I didn't break them, just don't need them anymore."

His words got a frown from Hermione, who looked like she was about to start asking questions. Harry quickly turned to Ron and asked a question before she had a chance.

"So how are we getting to the Burrow anyway?"

Ron as usual didn't seem to notice anything was off, and simple gave a small shrug.

"Actually we're not. With Bill and Charlie home for the Cup too it's a little crowded at home, so I convinced Mum and Dad to let us stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the next week before they pick us up. Hermione said we should be able to get a Muggle bus into London, and Dad already got us rooms and took our stuff over. Trust me its better this way, took two hours before I could get to the bathroom this morning."

This news brought a grin to Harry's face that neither of his friends were used to seeing outside of watching him play Quidditch.

"That's perfect, and it gives us time to get you two started."

"Started in what Harry? Your acting really weird are you feeling ok?"

Instead of answering Hermione, Harry gave one more grin before without another word changed into his Animagus form.

Ron fell back over, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open and moving slightly as he tried to think of words but nothing came out. Hermione on the other hand was the opposite, and while her eyes did widen she didn't fall over and started talking quickly.

"Harry you didn't! How could you do something so dangerous on your own, you could have been hurt! Animagus training is not only overly complicated but also has numerous risks if not done properly and…can…"

Changing back to human form, Harry found himself getting more annoyed with Hermione then he usually would when she started lecturing him. He had just shown her that he was an Animagus and the first thing she does is start telling him how dangerous it is? The deep frown on his face when he changed back to human form was quickly noticed by Hermione, and Harry was sure his eyes flashed to gold to add ore heat to the look because she flinched slightly.

"Hermione, just stop. I followed the same instructions that my dad and Sirius used when they were at school, word for word. He even gave me the very notes my dad used when they did it. I made the potion and only took it once a day until I was able to change on my own and everything, so don't treat me like an idiot!"

By the end Harry found himself shouting, and Hermione looked like a small child being scolded. Ron was back on his feet but looked very confused as to what he should do and simple stayed back and watched silently. The silence carried on for about a minute before Harry calmed down and suddenly started to feel really bad for yelling at one of his best friends, sighing slightly before stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have got angry like that."

He got a small smile and nod in reply, but she still looked upset.

Thinking quickly Harry changed back into a Hawk and quickly flew up and landed onto Hermione's shoulder, being very careful not to dig his talons into her skin. He then in a very bird like manner started to rub his head against her cheek until she started giggle, and after a few seconds of rubbing her hand came up to stroke the back of his neck.

"A Harris Hawk…I should have known you would be a bird of some kind Harry, it suits you."

By this point Ron had moved over and also started stoking his feathers, though while he had a smile on his face Harry could tell that he was a little upset that he had become an Animagus without him.

Letting out a small screech so they knew to stop, Harry flew down and tried to land on the floor, only to stumble slightly and fall over and making Ron and Hermione laugh. They did stop when he turned to glare at them, but Harry could still hear them giggling behind their hands.

Moving his eyes from his trunk then back to them, Harry turned back into a human and his grin returned as he moved over and opened it before pulling out the box with the Animagus Potion inside. He also took out a camera he had brought from a Wizard store through Owl Post, and two pieces of wood that looked to be wrapped in soft brown leather.

By the time he turned back to look at them Harry saw both Ron and Hermione looking at the things he had in his hands in confusion. He place everything down and opened the box, taking out two Potions out while picking up the pieces of wood.

"I made extra potion, you know just in case you guys wanted to try it."

Harry's answer was two grins, which surprised him because he thought Hermione would take longer to convince. However when Ron stepped forward to take one of the vials from his hand Harry stopped him.

"I should give you a heads up first, it hurt like hell for the first few times you take it. These pieces of wood are for you guys to bite on so you don't bite your tongues off, or start screaming bloody murder for that matter. They only last a few minutes for the first few doses, but the effects get longer the more you take it."

At his warning Ron seemed to be having second thoughts about taking the Potion, but after a moment his eyes hardened and he accepted both a vial and piece of wood while Hermione took the others without a second thought.

For about a minute the free just stood there, Harry looking from Ron to Hermione several times waiting for one of them to drink. When it was getting close to two minutes Hermione nodded towards Ron and the bottle.

"You go first Ron, we should take them one at a time to I'll go after yours wares off."

By this point Ron had gone paler than usual and at Hermione's words gulped, before nodding and without word tool the cork from the vial. Just as he was about to bring it to his lips Harry gave him another warning.

"Better to just swallow it all at once Ron, get it over with. Oh and don't try and move around too much, you will not be able to move properly until you are used to your form. Took be forever just to be able to walk without falling over."

Giving one last nod in his direction Ron threw his head back as he tipped the Potion into his mouth and swallowed. His eye widened for a second and it looked like he was about to scream, but seemed to suddenly remember the piece of wood that was in his hand and quickly shoved it between his teeth.

Unfortunately it didn't help much, because even though it stopped him screaming at the top of his lungs both Harry and Hermione could clearly hear the muffled screams that came around it as Ron fell to the floor and looked to be having a fit.

Remembering how it had looked when he had first taken the Potion, Harry quickly steeped over to Hermione and turned her away so she wasn't watching and made it so they were both facing the wall. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't want them to watch the next part.

For the next few minutes they were forced to listen as Ron's muffled screams continued, Herminie shaking slightly with her eyes clenched shut as Harry pulled her into a one armed hug to make sure she didn't turn around.

When the screaming did finally stop neither dared to turn around for a moment, however in the silence that followed it came the sound of…heavy breathing?

Slowly turning, Harry's eyes widened slightly as a grin grew on his face. The setae and armchair had been knocked over to make room for Ron's Transformation, but even then there wasn't much room.

There, laying on the grown looking as confused as it could look without a human face, was a large Bull of all things. Its eyes were pitch black, red bordering on brown fur covering its body. Two horns that looked almost two foot long pointing forward from the top of its head, both a creamy brown colour with them being darker the closer to the head. Even though he was laying down it seemed that Ron was almost as tall as Harry, meaning that if he was standing he would be a giant. His body was covered in muscle, switch could be seen bunching as he turned his head to look at them.

Harry quickly took a picture with his camera, the flash making Ron flinched. Thankful that he had gotten an instant camera Harry took the photo and held it out for Ron to see, laughing as he saw the Bull's eyes widened at it.

"Congratulations Ron, you're a Bull."

In response Harry got a very loud, and very deep 'moo' that made the pictures on the wall rattle slightly.

Both Harry and Hermione were still laughing when Ron finally changed back, gasping slightly and on his hands and knees.

"Bloody hell! I thought that Potion was going to kill me Harry!"

"Yeah, I though the same the first time I took it. But it still worked…"

A large grin started to form across Ron's lips at his words, his eyes shining as the fact he had just started his Animagus training hit the red head and he took the photo Harry offered to him.

"Your right, can you believe how huge I am?"

Laughing again for a few minutes as they talked about how great Ron's Animagus form was, the three soon calmed down and the attention moved to Hermione.

Like before after she had taken the Potion both Harry and Ron turned away while she changed, cringing at the sound of her muffled screams of pain. Then waited for ten seconds after it had stopped, however when they turned around both became confused.

There was nothing there.

They were starting to get worried when Harry's ears picked up an odd sound, and looking down at his feet his eyes widened at what he saw as he waved Ron over to look too.

Sat on the end of Harry's shoe was a very small frog, about the same length as his little finger. It skin was a light brown that looked almost red, with white stripes along its body and very dark brown eyes with black bars in them.

For some reason the more he looked at it, the more nervous Harry got. He didn't know why, but something about the little frog made a part of his brain scream 'danger!'

Shaking the feeling off Harry quickly took the picture, showing it to the frog and getting a high pitched 'croak' in response.

When the Potion wore off Hermione was crouched on all fours on the floor, but quickly stood up on slightly shaky foot and grabbed the picture from Harry's hand before he could say anything.

"This could be a problem. I know this frog, I read about them before I stared at Hogwarts while at Muggle School."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Ron's comment was mostly ignored for the moment, Harry focusing on what Hermione was saying as she continued to examine the photo.

"You don't understand, this is called a 'Phantasmal Poison Frog'. Emphasis on _Poison_ Ron, its skin produces Epibatidine. A highly dangerous toxin that causes paralysis and can be fatal if more than a tiny amount gets into the bloodstream, it makes it so people can't breathe!"

Harry could clearly see that Hermione was starting to panic, so he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders to hold her still and forced her to look at him.

"Hermione calm down and don't start jumping to conclusions, just because your Animagus form might be dangerous isn't a bad thing. I mean Ron's a giant arse Bull it horns and I have talons that can cut through flesh like butter, if anything being poisonous might actually be a good thing."

His words seemed to be working, as Hermione started to calm down. Then to both Harry and Hermione's surprise Ron steeped forward.

"You never know when you might need it, and your form is so small we couldn't even see you at first. Harry's right your Animagus form could be really useful later on, I mean let's face it when have our lives ever been easy?"

Ron's words made all three of them chuckle lightly, and with it Hermione was fully put at ease.

"I guess you're right, and maybe when I master the Animagus transformation I could make it so I choose when to be poisonous. But still Harry I want to read through the notes Sirius gave you…if that's all right of course."

Smiling when he heard that and knowing Hermione was already coming to terms with her form and over her panic, Harry gave a small nod as he put everything back in his trunk.

"Sure Hermione, I find the out for you when we get to the Leaky Cauldron."

His eyes then moved around the room, taking in the disturbed furnisher and shattered vase with a shake of his head.

"Well this is one way to piss of my aunt and uncle, let's get going before they decided to come back early and try and kill me."

XXX

 **Hope you like it. I really don't know when it is so hard to get these chapters longer at the moment thought.**

 **I have a lot planned for the next chapter so it should be longer, though I am not sure when it will be done. Hopefully I will get it out before New Year at the latest if not sooner, but I am making no promises.**

 **Hope you all like Ron and Hermione's Animagus Forms! Ron's is easy enough to find a picture in Google if you want, same for Hermione's.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Sneaktooth and Trollsnot…

**Hey, sorry it has taken so long to update this, but as you can see I am still alive…for now O-O**

 **So a few mixed reactions to Hermione's Animagus form, though Ron's seems to have gone over well. For Hermione's I wanted to avoid some of the more used ideas such as cat or owl Etc, so ended up looking through different pictures of random animals. At one point I even considered a turtle, but it would be too limited. I thought a frog would be good because as far as I know it has not been used before, and thought a poison frog would be interesting.**

 **Being poisonous makes the form something that would require more brains when brawn, so I thought it suited Hermione. Harry relies a lot in his instincts, something that a lot of birds do (case in point flying). And finally Ron is more of a brash, run in head first kind of person. Being a bull made sense to me considering his personality.**

 **All I can say is if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Also I want to make something clear.**

 **This is not a bashing Fic, at least not on purpose. I am not a fan of Bashing fic's personally, I have no issue with people who do or write them but I just don't like them. I find that in a lot of cases Bashing can ruin an otherwise perfectly good story, and try to avoid it where possible. A lot of the time people take the bashing a little or even a lot too far and it makes the characters less real, though in some cases like Malfoy I know it can be hard not to bash him. His personality is very pompous and self-important, something that is very hard to put into words without bashing him simply for how his character is written.**

 **One last thing to add before you read (assuming you bothered to read this long arse AN in the first place), there was a reviewer a while back that asked if this fic would be branching out or just focusing on the side effects of the Animagus training. I don't remember who it was so I can't answer them by name, but thought it a valid question.**

 **Yes I will be branching out as the fic continues, though it will still me a big part throughout the story. However it will be less of a focus after at least Ron and Hermione finish there training.**

 **Anyway sorry about the long AN, and the long wait for this chapter :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 4-Sneaktooth and Trollsnot…

XXX

Over the next week while staying at the Leaky Cauldron Harry helped Ron and Hermione as they began their Animagus training, trying to coach them through the still painful forced transformation and giving advise where he could while they learned how to move in there animal forms.

Luckily the rooms they had been given at the Leaky Cauldron had silencing charms on them that stopped the sound of the two teens screaming from bothering the other guests, something Harry had not known about before but was very relieved to hear about.

By the end of the week Ron was able to get up and walk around in the limited space of the room he and Harry shared. Though he still had a habit of knocking things over and at one point when he tripped over his hooves had put two holes in the wall with his horns. They had just been lucky that the wall connected to Hermione's room and not some random witch or wizard that would ask questions about a bull being in the room.

That and the owner of the Leaky Cauldron Tom was a nice guy and simple wave the damage away with a swish of his wand and a chuckle, though the knowing look he had sent Harry at the time had made him a little nervous. He had always like the innkeeper though, and was sure that even if Tom did suspect them of anything as long as it wasn't too dangerous or illegal he wouldn't say anything. The man had a lot of experience with Wizards of all kinds and knew not to go spreading peoples business around, it would be bad for business.

Really they would need to wait to practice Ron's form somewhere more open so he could really stretch his new form to the limits, all three very interested in how fast Ron might be able to run when he had the practice and the room.

Hermione however was still struggling to move in her form, which moved more by leaping then walking. The main problem she was having at the moment was her aim. She had the power to jump across the room, but little control over the jump.

However while struggling with what many may consider the easiest part Hermione was doing very well in others. They had discovered that while she was poisonous, with a little concentration she could control it and make it weaker, and after a little effort on her part was able to stop her skin constantly secreting it. This was very lucky considering how during one of her failed attempts to jump she had accidentally landed on Ron's face. It had been funny to see his friend panicking before remembering that Hermione was only poisonous when she wanted to be.

However it was the effects on his friends while they were in human form between taking the potion that made it harder to hide what they were doing.

Hermione for the most part seem to be effected the least, though she had stopped lecturing them every second of the day. The bushy haired teen had taken to spending a lot of time sitting very still for hours at a time and only moving when necessary, to the point she seemed to have stopped breathing.

However when she did move it was a lot quicker and more sudden then, sometimes making him jump at the unexpected movement. Harry had also seen Hermione absently grabbing insects either out of the air or off the floor and eating them, something he wasn't sure even _she_ had realised she was doing.

Out of the three of them including Harry himself, Ron seemed to be the most effected by his Animagus form. The first and most noticeable difference was the fact that dispute still being skinny and pale, the red head could now lift his bed without stringing himself. He also seemed to have more stamina then before. However with his new strength and stamina came a shorter temper though it was rarely directed at Harry or Hermione.

At one point after a drunk wizard had bumped into Ron in the hallway it had taken both Harry and Hermione to hold him back long enough for the wizard to walk away before Ron punched him, not an easy task considering how much stronger the redhead now was. After that Hermione had started teaching Ron to use breathing exercise to keep himself calm.

Then there was Ron's eating habits, something that both Harry and Hermione found hilarious. It had taken Ron three days before he suddenly realised that he hadn't eaten any meat since he started his Animagus training before he turned to Harry with a horrified look on his face. Harry still couldn't help but chuckle at Ron screaming 'I'm a Bloody Vegetarian!' in the middle of dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. While not at the point where he would go outside and eat grass, Ron's diet had taken a drastic turn where the teen found the mere idea of eating meet turned his stomach.

Yet while upset about this change, Harry ideally noticed that neither Ron nor Hermione showed any signs of stopping there training. If anything they were more determined. Hermione had went into Muggle London and brought books on all three of there Animagus forms and spent hours reading about her own in an attempt to understand everything she could.

Even Ron had taken the time to read the books she had brought for him and Harry had browsed through them, having already done his own research. It was because of this however that Hermione had noticed a few things… _off_ , about their Animagus forms.

For one thing her own form, there was nothing in any of the books she read that suggested that she should be able to have any control over her poison. Harry also seemed to be sturdier then a normal bird, as proven by all the times he had failed landing without breaking anything. Ron's was harder to find anything though because they hadn't had the space to really test his form yet.

In the end the only explanation any of them could find for the abnormalities was…well Magic. As cheesy as it may sound it was the only explanation that made any sense.

Before the three realised it the week had passed in a flash and it was the day of the World Cup. They had everything packed and ready, Tom the Bartender had even been kind enough to shrink Harry's trunk with all his school stuff inside which would be dropped off at the Burrow before they took a Portkey to the campsite.

Right now the three were sat in the room Harry and Ron had been sharing for the last week while they waited for Mr Weasley to come and pick them up. It was only 4am, but the Portkey they were taking to the campsite would be set for 6am and they were still making a stop at The Burrow first. They would be taking the Floo Network, much to Harry's chagrin.

Though he was looking forward to being able to stretch his wings again after being confined to a room for the last week. Hermione had made a valid point about it looking suspicious if a Harris Hawk was seen coming and going too often from the Leaky Cauldron, meaning had hadn't been able to go flying.

While it was legal to train and be an Animagus without alerting the Ministry provided you didn't have a criminal record, none of them wanted anyone to know about what they were doing until at least they were done. He was sure that McGonagall would be furious with them when she found out, and something Harry _knew_ she would.

There were no actual spells for detecting an Animagus, which was actually why Sirius had been able to escape Azkaban in the first place. You could force them back into human form like they did to Wormtail, but while in animal form the only way to recognise an Animagus was either to know the form and person beforehand or simple notice if the 'animal' was acting in an odd way. It was the same with when in human form, at least usually.

But there was no denying that all three of them were different…more wild then they had been before starting the training. Harry was sure that McGonagall would be able to spot the signs with a glance. By this point Harry had technically completed his training, though he did still experiment with turning different parts of his human body. However Ron and Hermione were still reliant on the potion, which they were all sure they would be banned from taking at Hogwarts if found out.

When Mr Weasley arrived they shared short greeting before he lead them to the fireplace, Harry not missing the slightly confused look the ma got on his face. Clearly the changes the three were going through more noticeable then Harry had thought, they would have to be careful.

XXX

They hit their first major bump within minutes of arriving at The Burrow.

Everyone was already awake and moving around, with Mrs Weasley in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. The moment she saw they step out of the fire the plump woman smiled at them warmly and called out to them to come and sit at the table. She seemed not to notice anything off about them unlike Mr Weasley, though it was probably more because she was busy.

"Breakfast is ready you three, come and sit down. Harry you can take your trunk up to Ron's room after you eat, you look a little thin again."

Knowing better then to argue with Mrs Weasley the three teens quickly moved to take a seat, and Harry was quickly introduced to the only two Weasley's he had yet to meet. Both Charlie and Bill seemed like good people, both funny some of the stories then were able to tell him were very interesting. Between Bill being a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and Charlie working with Dragons they had plenty of stories.

Bill was telling them about one of the Tombs he was working on in Egypt and how three of his colleges had been caught in a nasty curse that seemed to have similar effects too the Cruciatus Curse that Mr Weasley spoke, making all three teens stiffen slightly.

"Ron are you all right son, you've hardly touched your food? In fact you look a little pale."

Looking at the plate sitting in front of his best mate, Harry could only inwardly groan. Mrs Weasley had piled it with sausages and bacon, along with fried eggs. Ron looked sick to his stomach at the sight of it, and was pocking one of the sausages with his fork as he stuttered.

"I-I'm not really…"

By this point all the other Weasley's had turned to look at their youngest brother with wide disbelieving eyes, both Harry and Hermione flinching at the poor lie.

Mrs Weasley quickly abandoned the stove and walked over and placed a hand on Ron's forehead, feeling for his temperature before frowning slightly.

"You don't have a fever, are you sure you're ok Ron? It's not like you to pass up food…"

Ron was panicking, Harry could clearly see the sweat falling down his face as he tried to think of something.

"I-It's not that I'm sick or anything, I just…why are you all staring at me?! Fucking stop it already!"

"Ronald!"

Finally Ron reached his breaking point and snapped, slamming his hands on the table a little too hard and leaving a crack in the wood as his face turned red and his eyes flashed black. The action was enough to startle the other Weasley's from their seats, and surprisingly both Mr Weasley and Charlie had actually gone as far as to reach for their wand at the unexpected display of strength.

Knowing that Ron was seconds away from really exploding Harry's mind started to go into overdrive and acted before he could think.

"Just tell them Ron!"

Harry's sudden outburst was enough to snap Ron back from the edge, and also had the effect of getting all other eyes on him in the process. He quickly carried on talking before Ron could speak and draw the attention back on him as the redhead started to go through one of the Breathing Exorcises Hermione had been teaching him.

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything, I know you're embarrassed but you need to tell them."

Mr Weasley's hand was moved away from his wand now and he was sending a worried look between both Harry and Ron.

"Tell us what exactly?"

Thankfully at this point Hermione jumped in, seeming to understand where Harry was going.

"Ron's a vegetarian."

The worried expressions of the gathered Weasley's morphed into either shock or surprise as they turned to look at Ron, with the exception of Fred and George who seemed to be sending the three a suspicious look before seeming to grin at the same time. Though without a doubt the most surprised of the group seemed to be Mrs Weasley, whose mouth was wide open and seemed to be trying and failing to form words.

The silence lasted for several minutes before Mr Weasley was finally able to get over his shock and moved to stand next to his youngest son, Ron keeping his head down with his hair covering most of his face from view.

"Is that true Ron?"

Instead of talking Ron simple gave a little shrug of his shoulder, still not looking up at his family. Mr Weasley let out a sigh as a small smile came to his lips and he rested a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Well if that is what you want…it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Molly why don't you pass Ron the fruit bowl for now?"

Still seeming to be in slight shock Mrs Weasley gave a small nod before reaching over and passing Ron a bowl of fruit, taking his plate away as she did.

Things remained quiet for another minutes as Ron started eating an Orange before the others Weasley's started talking amongst themselves again, and before long talk of Ron's knew diet was replaced by talk about the Quidditch World Cup.

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were quickly making their way up to Ron's room to drop off Harry's trunk, said redhead grumbling under his breath about losing his temper again. Only for all three of them to stop when Fred and George stepped out of their own room and blocked there path, cheek splitting grins on their faces that made all three very uncomfortable and nervous.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here, George?"

"Good question Fred. I have an idea, but it seems _very_ unlikely that my theory I right…after all these three are _responsible_ and _well behaved_ little boys and Girl."

"That's true, very _responsible_ , not like us at all. But even the most responsible people can be tempted to do something… _irresponsible_ "

Harry was getting more and more nervous by the second and could see that both Ron and Hermione weren't doing much better. Ron was trying to force down his anger but was visibly shaking, and he could _smell_ the poison that had replaced Hermione's sweat on her skin and was stood frozen in place like a statue. Even Harry was starting to fall back on his animal instincts a little, letting his body tense and ready to move at a movements notice.

Seeing as he was technically the most in control at the moment Harry took it upon himself to break the silence that had fallen between them, being sure to keep his voice even and face blank.

"I don't know what you are talking about, so just let us pass so I can leave my truck in-"

The words died in Harry's throat before he could finish, his eye widening in shock as all three took a step back. Neither Twin had moved or stopped grinning at them. As Harry had been talking Fred's eyes had flashed a sickly yellow with a very small pupil in the middle, while George's had turned almost identical to Fred's only a very pale blue instead of yellow. Both seemed to have a slight glow to them in the poor light, making them stand out even more.

What was worse Harry felt his own eyes flashing into his golden hawk eyes in response, and was able to see out of the corner of his eyes both Ron and Hermione's eyes changing too.

Without a word the twin's grins grew even more before Fred tilted his head to their open door, motioning for the three to step inside while George walked over to the banister and checked that no one was watching them.

Still in slight shock the three did as they were asked without a word, Harry walking in last with George falling in after him and closing the door behind him. It was the first time Harry had ever actually been inside the Twins room, though he had heard horror stories about it from Ron. The easiest way Harry could think to describe it was 'Controlled Chaos'.

While it looked a mess at first sight Harry was able to see how everything seemed to have been place somewhere for a reason, even the bunk bed standing in the back corner of the room which were both surprisingly clean and made. There was an old table with only three legs in the middle of the room, the third leg being replace by what Harry thought looked suspiciously like Lockheart's books they had been forced to by in his second year, with wooden stools around it.

On said table were several Cauldrons set on what Harry would have sworn were Muggle Bunsen Burners, each with a different coloured liquid bubbling away in them. There were also several sheets of paper covered in a mixture of sketches of seemingly normal objects and marking that Harry was able to recognise was Ruins thanks to Hermione. The smell was horrendous, even with the window wide open and Harry wondered how he didn't notice it before entering the room.

His inspection however was cut short as the Twins moved forward and each sat in a chair facing them, and it was at that moment that Harry noticed that there grins had been replaced with slight frowns. The frowns actually made Harry more nervous than the grins had, and when Fred started talking it was in a very serious voice that almost made Harry flinch.

"First off I feel I should point out just how stupid the three of you are for doing this, even though I feel like a hypocrite seeing as we did it a year ago. However unlick you three, we had enough sense to do it at School in case anything bad happened."

It was at this point George took over for his brother, his voice equally serious.

"What if something had gone wrong? Did you even think of that? What if you had gotten stuck, or worse gotten stuck half way with no one to help? Animagus Training is dangerous even with the Potion, which I am sure you used as none of you are Masters in Transfiguration. I don't even know how you found out about it, because I also know there is no record of it at Hogwarts. We got it from a book that at Diagon Alley that took a year to save up for between the two of us."

Again they switched with Fred taking over the conversation.

"Not only that but you are hiding it terribly! I mean do you really think that people wouldn't notice that Ron 'The Belly' Weasley had suddenly decided to become a Veggie? Not to mention all three of you are acting different. You might as well be wavering a giant arse sign saying 'Animagus!' over your heads…its embarrassing really."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, though mostly it was from the sheer shock factor that _Fred and George Weasley_ were chewing them out for being irresponsible! The only thing that would have been weirder was if Snape walked up to him and apologised for being a dick, and even then it was too close to be 100% positive.

However before Harry, Ron or Hermione could say anything in their defences, not that they could if they wanted too really, both Twins faces returned to their grinning at the exact same time and leaned forward. Harry could see the excitement in their eyes and they looked over the three of them before Fred spoke again, his voice full of humour like it usually was.

"So what did you guys get anyway? You can never really tell from just the eyes."

Letting out a sigh before stepping forward, Harry gave a small shrug before answering for the three of them and pointing at each as he said the animal.

"Harris Hawk, Phantasmal Poison Frog and Giant Arse Bull."

George let out a low whistle while Fred merely raised his eyebrows, both looking slightly impressed before George spoke.

"Not bad, good range of sizes and possible abilities. You also have air, land and even though a little limited water covered between the three of you which can be very useful…"

They fell into silence again for a moment as the Twins seemed to fall into their thoughts, sending each other silent signals as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood uncomfortably. Finally when it got too much Ron couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What about you then? What are your Animals?"

The questions seemed to break the two older teens out of their thoughts, both turning to look at their brother as there grins turned into smirks. Without a word both stood up from there stools and gave a low bow, their bodies changing faster and smoother then even Harry was able to yet showing hey were more practiced.

In a way Harry couldn't bring himself to be all that surprised at the two animals now looking up at him, the only difference between them being the colour of their eyes. Standing on all fours at about the height of his knee were two Foxes. Most of their coats were a deep reddish brown, with the exception of the white that ran from there lower jaws to the base of their tails. Both the end of their tails were tipped with white along with thin rings around there eyes but there feet, lips and the tips of their ears were black.

Without knowing why Harry felt his eyes once again shift to his Hawks.

Even though neither of their faces were remotely human, Harry could clearly see the very human like smirk on their lips. Smirks that were still in place as they change back to human and gave another bow, pointing at each other as they did with George speaking first with Fred following.

"My I proudly introduce my animal brother, Sneaktooth."

"And my I introduce with a great deal of personal shame my animal brother, Trollsnot…ow! Ok-ok, he's Swifttooth."

Unable to hold it in any longer now that the tension was broken by the twins being there usual ridiculous selves, Harry burst out in laughter. He was soon followed by Ron and Hermione, before after giving clearly fake affronted looks the twins joined them.

XXX

 **I had at first considered ending this chapter here…but then decided to keep going because it would have been a little too short ;)**

XXX

Half an hour later they left the Burrow and joined up with Cedrick Diggory and his father Amos before starting the trek to the Portkey that was going to take them to the site of the World Cup. Harry knew Cedrick mostly from the Quidditch Pitch, the older teen being the Seeker for Hufflepuff.

The older teen was almost the picture of 'Handsome', with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had the body of an athlete from spending hours training, and while not considered the best student was not a slacker either.

Despite not talking much Harry had heard a lot about him and had a lot of respect for the guy. Like most Hufflepuffs Cedrick gave off an aura of…well just being a nice guy. Everyone love him and even some of the Slytherins didn't have a bad word against him, at least none that actually bothered to think instead of insult him for being Hufflepuff. Even then the guy never had a bad thing to say about anyone, and from what Harry had heard was an avid supporter of the idea that students shouldn't limit themselves to only making friends in their own Houses. He was even know to talk the time to talk and help the younger student, which included Neville several times over the years.

It was literally impossible _not_ to like the guy, even if you wanted too. He was the sort of person that would give you the shirt off his back if he thought you needed it more than him.

He was also the only person to ever beat Harry to a Snitch, even if it was because he fell off his Broom because of Dementors swarming the pitch. A fact the older teen not only didn't hold over his head, but also had refused point blank to except because of it not being a far match.

Amos Diggory on the on the hand was a rather short man with a pot-belly greying brown hair that feel to his shoulders lick straw and light blue eye that shown with joy. Like his son the man gave off the general feel of a nice guy, but it was also tinged with a fun loving feel that seemed to just make people want to smile.

The moment he had seen Harry the man had walked over and shook his hand with both of his own, and much to Harry's surprise had not even glanced at his scar. He had then went on to talk about how proud he was of Cedrick for being the only person to ever beat Harry to a Snitch in a way that was clear to all he was only teasing, not that it stopped Cedrick from blushing and rebutting the claim over and over again.

The sight of the father and son actually made Harry's heart ache slightly, but he was still able to laugh with the others and Amos contained to embarrass his son by both praising him and telling them stories from when he was younger.

As they continued the hick through the woods Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves starting slow to the back of the group with the Twins so they could talk. The fact that the two older teens were not only Animagus but seemed to have used to same method they had/were gave them a chance to ask a few questions.

At the moment George was explaining the advantaged they had found being added to their human bodies since becoming Animagus.

"I guess the easiest thing to explain is the fact our sense of smell have gone through the roof, the headaches were a killing until we got used to it. I could actually smell a fart from across the Great Hall during a Feast and tell you who had done it and what they had eaten that made it smell like it did. I tell you Marcus Flint needs to lay off the beans a little, that guy has a serious problem."

Fred quickly took over while that all chuckled.

"Then there is the night vision, which is very useful by the way. The moon is like to sun to us at night now, even a little and we can see perfectly in the dark. Only problem is that it is a little confusing if we go from dark to light too quickly, but it's only for a moment. Then there is the fact we can move though pretty much any environment like the wind, George did a little research and found this thing the Muggle's call 'parkour' or 'Free Running' that would best describe. Our centre of balance is like a mountain, though not quite as good as a cats."

Again this time George started speaking.

"The last thing is being able to move around without making a sound, we haven needed to use a Sound Dampening Charm on our feet for a year after we finished training."

It was at this last piece of information that Harry notice that despite the fact they were walking through a forest and over dray leaves, neither of the Twins footsteps were making a sound.

"So what about you guy? What perks have you got?"

Harry gave a slight shrug.

"Never really thought that much about it too be honest, Ron and Hermione are still taking the Potion but I stopped a while ago. I guess the first thing is my eyes are now perfect, better if I change them to my Hawk's. My reflexes have shot up to inhuman too, and my hearing is a little better. Ron can probably bench all four of us with barely breaking a sweat, but his fuse has shortened as you saw at breakfast. Hermione sweats a paralyzing toxin that if left uncheck could be strong enough to paralyze a person's lungs or even heart, but so far nothing else has shown up that sticks out."

The Twins simple nodded alone as Harry spoke, though at the mention of Hermione's toxin did send her a slightly unnerved look and took a playful step away from her and getting a role of the eyes from the bushy haired girl in response.

They carried on walking for another minute before Hermione broke the silence with a question of her own, one that Harry himself had been meaning to but forgot because of everything else going on.

"What was that thing you did with your eyes before, I mean I know Harry does it all the time but why did ours react to you doing it?"

The question got a loud laugh from the Twins that caught the attention of the rest of their group and a slight frown from Mr Weasley, who narrowed his eyes now that he noticed the five of them lingering back out of earshot. It wasn't until he gave the man an exasperated shrug and rolled his eyes at the Twins that the man seemed to relax a little and turn his attention back to the conversation he had been having with Amos, though Harry was sure the man was getting suspicious and would be keeping a closer eye on them for a while.

After waiting another minute to make sure the attention was truly off of them and they could speak freely, Fred gave the them a small grin and tapped the side of his head on his left temple.

"Animal Instinct Hermione, Animal Instinct. When two or more Animagus come face to face if one shows the other there eyes it's like a beacon to their inner animal and the magic 'flares' in response. It's like an instinctive reflect for Animagus and is one of the only ways to tell if someone is one, even if it only works between Animagus and you can't really tell what they are."

Harry's mind quick ran over this information before a realization hit him that made his face pale and eyes flash in nervousness.

"Wait, if that's true then how the Hell hasn't McGonagall busted you guys already? What to stop her busting us too for that matter?"

This time it was George who answered, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders as he did.

"Never gave her a reason to suspect us in the first place for one thing, we actually got lucky in that our animal natures are a little tame and mesh with our Human nature well. The only advice I can give you is to try and keep a low profile and not look into her eyes wherever possible. If she'd in the middle of yelling at you for something just look guilty and stare at your feet, adults never think twice about kid not meeting their eyes when they are being told off."

It was good advice and Harry was sure all three of them would be carful to follow it, but at the same time when had things ever been that easy for Harry?

XXX

 **Hope you liked the chapter :)**

 **I will say now that Cedrick is going to be an alley to Harry throughout the Triwizard Tournament. I am not saying he will survive at the end, but also not confirming he will. I plan to have all of the other champions taking a different approach to having an unintended fourth champion who clearly didn't want to enter and is too young to know enough magic to compete without help.**

 **I don't want to go into too much detail, though I might have already.**

 **In regard to Fred and George's Animagus forms being Foxes, I thought a lot about different ones before settling on them. I kid you not I even considered Squirrels. Their names however were a lot harder. While they don't know about the Marauders being Animagus, I thought they would want to names themselves in a similar way to their 'idles'. All of whom might I add, have some of the oddest nicknames.**

 **Also easy way to remember the difference between there Animagus forms is Fred has Yellow eyes and George had Blue. (I admit I also put this last sentence in to remind myself later without needing to read through the whole scene again ;P)**

 **Anyway let me know what you think. My fire for this fic seems to have returned and I plan on milking it for all I can while it is still burning ;)**


End file.
